villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Phantom Shadow
The Phantom Shadow, also known as The Green Ghost or The Giggling Green Ghost''' is a villain in the Scooby-Doo Franchise. Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? The Phantom Shadow first appeared in the Scooby-Doo! Where Are You? episode, A Night Of Fright Is No Delight. There were actually two Phantom Shadows. They were the disguises of two no-good greedy lawyers named Cosgood Creeps and Cuthbert Crawls. The two lawyers wanted the estate of Colonel Beauregard Sanders's will, but had to get the inheritors, including the colonel's relatives and Scooby-Doo, out the mansion so they could have the fortune to themselves. When Scooby and the other heirs arrived to be read the late Col. Sanders's will, it turned out that they would all have to spend the night at his mansion in order to collect their inheritance. Creeps and Crawls then donned their costumes and proceeded to kidnap the heirs so they could keep all of the fortune for themselves. The plan went awry when they went after Scooby. Although Fred Jones's first trap failed to work, they were soon captured and unmasked. The fortune, however, turned out to be confederate money. The Scooby-Doo Show In the The Scooby-Doo Show episode, The Ghost of the Bad Humor Man, Scooby and the gang tackled with three Ice Cream Phantoms, who were similar to The Phantom Shadow. Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase: The Videogame Despite the fact he doesn't appear in the 2001 Scooby-Doo movie, Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase, The Phantom Shadow appears in the Broadway Level of the Game Boy Advance version of the Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase Videogame. Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights The Phantom Shadow appears in the 2002 videogame, Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights, under the name, the Green Ghost. He is one of the monsters brought back by the Mastermind. and is the second boss of the game (after The Black Knight). He battle Scooby and Daphne Blake in the Mystic Manor Graveyard. There are some pretty Good hints that the Phantom Shadow would be one of the monsters Scooby would face in the game. *His picture is on the Mystic Manor walls. *His silloute is on the entrance to the Monster Gallery. *His picture is seen on the ART LOCKED pages of the Art Viewer in the Monster Gallery. *He has a monster token in one of the seas caves. *His giant picture is seen in the Mystic Manor Mausoleum. Scooby-Doo: The Movie's unused opening The creeper appears in the alternate opening of the first live-action movie, along with Frankenstein and The Creeper. Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed The Creeper made some cameo appearance in the second live-action movie (properly as consumption for the first live-action movie's alternate opening). First there is a Creeper banner on the front of the museum and inside his costume makes an appearance. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem The real ghosts in the 2004 videogame, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem resemble the Phantom Shadow. Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? He appears in both the PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS versions of the 2006 videogame, Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who?. He is a common enemy in the PlayStation Portable version of Episode 1 and the Nintendo DS version of Episode 2, however he is red so it COULD be based on his Ice Cream Phnatom appearance on the Scooby-Doo Show. Scooby-Doo! and The Goblin King He appeared in the 2008 Scooby-Doo movie, Scooby-Doo! and The Goblin King. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated The Phantom Shadow appeared on various episodes of this show. Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery He appeared during the opening credits of WrestleMania Mystery. Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy He recently appeared in Frankencreepy. Merschaidise In 2007, They released a Phantom Shadow figurine with a Shaggy and Scooby figurine. In 2015, Hallmark released a Scooby-Doo Christmas ornament where Scooby is being terrorized by the Phantom Shadow. Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who 1.1.PNG Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Undead Category:Partners in Crime Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Greedy Category:Supernatural Category:Game Bosses